Let's Bring This Love To Life
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Hannah's best friend Jack is in a band. When the band gets a new member, she falls for him pretty quick, but is the feeling mutual...?


Let's Bring This Love, To Life

Typical right? We've literally just been let out of school, on a Friday, and it's pouring with rain. I'm off to my best mates house, he lives just down the road from me. I've known Jack all my life, he's a couple of years older than me, myself being 16 and in my last year of high school, but we met when we were little. I was at the park, riding my bike and I fell off and cut my arm. I was crying and him and his brother Sam came up to me, to find out if I was ok. They took me home and we sorta clicked after that day. They always used to look after me, knock for me after school. I'm close to them both but it's just, Jack I'm closer to for some reason.

Anyway, I came out of school and pulled a face, sticking my head up to the heavens, 'BLOODY RAIN!' I screamed as it began to pour harder, plastering my short hair to my head, my fringe to my face. Suddenly a shout went up from across the road and I looked up. Jack was standing over the road, totally soaked through. I pushed my way through the crowd of people surging to get out the school, past the teachers at the gates and ran across the road, straight in to his soaking wet hug.

'What are you doing here?' I laughed, calling over the roaring of the rain.

'What so a guy can't just pick up his best friend from school and walk home with her?' He laughed back, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the road at running speed. He grabbed my bag off my shoulder and put it on his shoulder instead, pulling me off home by the hand.

I love Jack, I really do. I'm classed as a social reject really at school. I have a few acquaintances, but no one I'm really close to. Jack and Sam are the closest thing I have to friends. I spend my lunchtimes sitting in the back of the library, my fringe flopping down over my face, iPod plugged in to my ears, blasting out some tunes. I prefer it that way, that way, I don't have to face the rest of the school. I thought it sweet that Jack would come and get me from school sometimes, sometimes Sam came and other times it was both of them. I guess I am a bit weird; Jack has longer hair than me let's just say. I have a long fringe and I dye my hair quite a lot. I'm a fan of body piercings and such and when I get a new one, Sam comes with me as my consent form, posing as my brother. It's not hard; we say we're half brother/sister. Same Mum, different Dad, he knows the piercer which makes it easier.

We ran down the road towards Jack's hand in hand, jumping in the puddles, shrieking like little kids, earning looks of distain from people passing by in cars. We reached Jack's and stood on the doorstep, banging on the front door. Sam opened it, took one look at us, and grabbed the door frame to stop falling over he was laughing so hard. I whacked him on the arm,

'Sam just move will ya?' I asked, pushing him out the way, 'I wana get dried.' I moaned, squelching past him and clomping up the stairs. I shut the bathroom door, but I could still hear them speaking, I grabbed some clothes of mine from the cupboard at the side and started to get changed. Downstairs I heard Sam say to Jack,

'Have you told her that Sonny bloke is coming over later?' I heard Jack reply that he hadn't and Sam asked if I knew about the band. Jack replied that I did but that he hadn't got around to telling me about Sonny yet and that was what he wanted to talk to me about.

'I hope they'll get on alright.' Jack mumbled to Sam as I crept to the top of the stairs, 'she's not very sociable is she?' Sam shook his head.

'To be honest, I'm more worried about telling her about that girl I met the other night, she's coming over later too to meet you all.' Sam mumbled back, my mouth opened in shock. Sam had met a girl? I walked down the stairs slowly and they both looked up at me, concern and worry written across their faces.

'Don't worry.' I grinned, 'It's fine, I'll be nice to them.' Jack laughed,

'It's the looks we're more worried about.' He said, looking me up and down and grimacing.

'Oh haha.' I replied, turning to Sam and punching Jack as I went.

'So you met a girl? What's she like? Is she pretty? Is she nice? What's her name?' I bombarded him with questions as he sighed, turning and walking to the kitchen with me following. Pestering him like a little puppy. He turned at the doorway and hugged me quickly.

'Her names Beth.' He said, letting me go. And I could tell by the way he said it, that he sure liked her a lot.

**Part********2:**

We were sitting, the three of us, in Jack and Sam's front room, demolishing a huge pizza, and watching the news when the doorbell rang. Sam jumped up, pulling at his fringe.

'I'll get it.' He mumbled, dashing out in to the hall. I shrugged at Jack and we turned back to the TV. A moment later, Sam re-entered with a girl. She was beautiful, I could see why Sam liked her. She was 16, maybe 17 years old, about the same height as me, with brunette hair. Her eyes changed colour as she crossed the room with Sam under the different lights, sticking close to his side. It must have stopped raining because she was perfectly dry. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she still looked pretty. I stood up, so did Jack, and offered her my hand.

'Hi I'm Beth.' She said quietly, shaking my hand and then Jacks.

'Beth this is my younger brother Jack, and our best friend Hannah.' I smiled at her.

'Hi.' I grinned, offering her a slice of pizza. 'Care to join?' I asked. She grinned at me, sitting on the sofa beside me, grabbing a bit of pizza. I could tell we would get on well.

About 10 minutes later and the doorbell rang again.

'Ahhhh…' Sam groaned from Beth's left, 'I've eaten too much, I can't get up…Jack…' Jack groaned to, but hauled himself from the sofa on my right and stumbled towards the door.

'That should be Sonny.' Sam said, leaning forward to talk to me across Beth. I nodded and turned to the door as we heard footsteps and voices. We all hauled ourselves up, out the sofa and readied ourselves. Jack entered, closely followed by someone slightly shorter than him. I stepped forward to introduce myself, and faltered.

Is it possible for guys to be beautiful? Standing, looking at this new guy was like nothing I've ever seen before. He had hair very similar to mine, except instead of black, his was brown, with bleached blonde parts. His fringe was straightened and covered his for-head perfectly. He had a snakebite through his lip on the right hand side. And he was gorgeous.

Beth nudged me forwards and I shook my head, hearing Jack say my name I stuck out my hand to Sonny.

'Hiya Hannah.' He grinned. I tried to reply, but my mouth and throat had gone totally dry, sticking my words in my throat. I swallowed hard before stammering out,

'H-h-hi Sonny,' In return. Sam laughed softly from behind me, guiding me back to the sofa and forcing me to sit down.

'Now about this band proposal…' He began, as the others took seats around the room, Jack and Sonny sitting either side of me on the sofa.

**Part********3:**

Over the next few weeks I barely began to see Jack and Sam. I moped around school, hoping everyday when I came out that one of them would be waiting for me, to take me to theirs, to have a laugh and a joke like we always used to. But every day, I would come out of school and see no one. And every day I would become more and more depressed, resigning myself to my computer when I got home, spending hours blogging and re-blogging, writing stories, surfing the net for hacking tips (yes I'm a social outcast, computer nerd). It was on the third week of not seeing Jack that I left school, head down, sulking, knowing that Jack, Sam or even Sonny would be there waiting for me. I stomped off down the road in my black Doc Marten's. I'd begun wearing them the other week; they made me feel stronger and harder. I was just pulling my iPod out my pocket, checking my phone in the vain hope that I had a text from Jack or Sam when I heard a shout from behind me.

I turned slowly, dreading facing whoever was behind me. People had begun teasing me even more, bullying me more and more as I out casted myself more and more from school, not even talking to people in my lessons anymore, giving up on my school work and doodling in my books more and more. Anyway, I turned around slowly, just in time to see Jack racing towards me at high speeds.

'JACK!' I shrieked, running towards him and grabbing him in a hug, ignoring the stares from people and the glares from other girls as I fell in to the arms of my gorgeous best friend.

'I'm so sorry I haven't seen you in weeks.' Jack said, taking my hand and skipping down the road with me, looking like idiots but we didn't care.

'I've been busy sorting out some stuff with Sonny.' He grinned, laughing as I perked up at his name.

'What? What have you been sorting?' I asked. Jack laughed softly before beginning to run, pulling me along with him.

'You'll see when you get back to your flat.' Jack said, pulling me along faster, I was tripping over my own feet but I was now to excited to care, even though I was putting myself and Jack at risk of face-planting the floor.

We turned down our road and I expected to be pulled towards Jack and Sam's house so when we ran towards my block of flats I was slightly shocked. I froze outside.

'Jack…' I asked, stopping so suddenly he almost jerked my arm out of its socket. 'What's a removal van doing pulling away down the road?' He grinned.

'Come and see who's moved in the empty flat next to yours and your mums.' He laughed, dragging me through the door and in to the lift, to my floor, past my door and to the door just next door to mine. He knocked on the door, stepping back to let me to the front. The door creaked open a crack, before it swung wide open. My mouth dropped open in shock.

**Part********4:**

When Sonny opened that door, I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream, or dance around in circles like a crazed lunatic. All I've been thinking of is him, for the last three weeks, so when he threw open that door and pulled me to him in a huge hug he obviously liked me. He clearly didn't care that my school skirt was halfway up my thighs, my Doc Martens going up my calves were huge a chunky, that my school blazer was covered in a mixture of paint, pen and blood, that my school shirt had a huge rip in it right across my belly, exposing my pierced belly-button. That moment, the 3 weeks depression ended, that moment, I inhaled the smell from his neck, and it felt like I was home.

Jack cleared his throat from behind me.

'Could you please move so I can get inside?' He asked, shoving us aside, 'I have a rather important phone call to make.' He stepped past us across the threshold of the door. Sonny pulled away from me, gesturing his arm to me to go inside, which I did, hearing him shut the door behind me. I stood waiting in the small, dark hallway; he brushed past me, taking my hand and pulling me towards a light spot. I tried to ignore the fact that when his skin had touched mine it felt like a bolt of electricity going through my hand up my arm.

He pulled me through to what looked like the start of a living room, and there sitting on a sofa was,

'Sam.' I breathed, running heavily across the room and hugging him hard when he caught me.

'You remember Beth?' He asked, gesturing to his side as she stood from beside him on the sofa and hugged me gently, a soft girl hug, very different from hugging Sam and Jack. It felt different. Nice. Like I had a friend who wasn't a guy for once in my life, I nodded to Sam.

'Where have you been?' I asked him, crossing back across the room to join Sonny on the chair he offered me a small corner of. Well I was small so it wasn't bad.

'Me and Jack have been waiting outside school for you for the last week.' He said, sitting back down on the sofa and putting his arm around Beth. 'But every day we were there, you weren't. We were just beginning to give up when Jack found you today.' He said, I rolled my eyes.

'I've been in the library every day after school.' I said quietly, trying not to sound stupid in front of Sonny but failing miserably. The library? I mean come on Hannah. I continued, 'I've been trying to find books on coping with depression.' I mumbled. Oh CRAP! Why did I have to say that. Sam looked startled and I heard a small squeak from behind me as jack re-entered the room, done with his phone call. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and felt Sonny push me out the chair.

'Hannah. A word. Kitchen. Now.' Was all Jack managed to say. I followed him, head hung, I turned briefly to look at the others, Beth nodded at me, Sam smiled slightly at me and Sonny smiled and winked at me. I smiled slightly before following Jack to the kitchen, feeling as if I was on a walk to the gallows, to be hung.

Jack shut the door behind us, before turning to me.

'Hannah. Depression, what's all this about?' He asked me, he looked angry, confused, and hurt because I hadn't spoken to him about it.

'I don't know.' I mumbled, 'maybe it's boredom but lately I've been thinking about…ending my life a bit.' He grabbed my shoulders then, shaking me roughly.

'Never EVER think like that Hannah. Please. You have to promise me, we love you too much to let you go like that.' He growled, I started, flinching away from him. He was starting to scare me. 'Don't ever think like that. If you're suffering depression come and talk to me or Sam, we've both been there. Just don't think about ending your life. You're beautiful, no matter what they,' he gestured out the window to the world, 'say.' I nodded, fighting back tears.

He grabbed me, hugging me tightly before shaking me hard by the shoulders again.

'Now go back in there and I don't wana hear another word about you and self-harm ok?' He asked, I nodded, pulling away from him. Pushing past him and flinging open the door. I ran through the living room, past Beth and Sam, cuddled close on the sofa, absorbed in their own world of love. Past Sonny who tried to grab my arm, to stop me, and out through the hall, the tears flowing freely. I ran past my own door, and down two flights of stairs before I finally stopped, hugging my knees close to my body, pressing my cheek against them and letting the tears fall. I heard a set of footsteps behind me, and turned my back to them.

'Hannah?' A soft voice asked me, sitting beside me and wrapping arms around me. I looked up slightly, letting go of my knees, his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms tightly round his neck, resting my cheek on his shoulder and crying harder.

'It'll be ok.' Sonny whispered in my ear before leaning back slightly, looking me in the eyes. I looked a mess, aside from the whole uniform thing, my eyes were bloodshot and puffed up from crying, but that didn't stop him. He leaned forwards slowly and pressed his soft lips to mine. The lips I'd been dreaming of since I first saw him, imagining what it would feel like to be kissed by him. And now, here it was, my first ever kiss, at 16 years old, by Sonny Watson-Lang.

**Part********5:**

Sonny pulled back slightly, prising his lips from mine, and looked at me. I smiled at him, well it was an attempt at a smile, what through the tears and the eyes and the…oh I don't even want to go there.

'I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that.' He said, letting go of me and sliding away from me. I put my hand out towards him, sliding across the steps towards him.

'I don't mind.' I whispered and he took me in his arms again. I rather enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around me. It wasn't a hard hug, like Sam or Jack; it wasn't a friendly, girly hug like Beth. It felt right to be in his arms, wrapped around my waist, holding me close. We fitted perfectly together, as if our bodies had been made for each other, made to fit together like they did. Having his hand on my back felt normal, as if we'd been doing this all our lives, my lips still tingled from that first kiss and I couldn't wait for the feel of his lips on mine again.

We sat there for a while, in each other's arms, until I'd calmed down enough. Then Sonny stood, offering me his hand, pulling me upright.

'Ready to go upstairs now Hannah?' He asked me, whispering it in my ear, pulling me close and hugging me. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me back up the stairs and back in to his flat. He led me through the front door before shutting it quietly behind us. I waited in the hallway for him, he stepped opposite me and kissed me again, as soft and as gentle as the last time. He stepped back again, smiling at me and taking my hand, before we went towards the living room.

We'd barely stepped in the room when I felt Sonny's hand ripped away from mine and a set of arms squeezing the life out of me.

'Jack can't breathe. Lungs failing.' I gasped as he released me and I fell backwards. Sonny caught me as I fell; standing me upright but keeping his arm securely round my waist.

'Hannah, I'm so sorry I upset you earlier. I never meant to make you cry. I didn't, we didn't realise that not seeing you could cause you to suffer so badly.' He continued, before freezing mid-sentence, looking at my waist, Sonny's arm wrapped around it. A smile spread across his face and he turned to look at Sam, who was cuddled on the sofa with Beth who was nodding off by the looks of it.

'Sam.' He said to him, 'look.' Pointing at my waist. Sam gently lifted Beth's head off his chest, laying her back on the sofa. He walked slowly towards us, looking down at Sonny's arm, grinning. He walked all the way around us, taking in everything before stopping next to Jack, his smile matching Jack's.

'So, you got the courage to talk to her then?' Sam joked, gently punching Sonny on the arm. Sonny laughed, letting go of me and sitting on the chair, pulling me back to sit on his lap.

'Haha, I could talk to her.' Sonny laughed, wrapping his arms around me, 'it was touching her I was worried about.' He whispered, kissing the back of my neck. I shivered slightly, Jack noticed.

'Be warned Sonny, she's never had a boyfriend before.' He joked, sitting on the floor as Sam went back to the sofa. 'She's never even kissed a boy before.' He said, winking at me.

'Well, I wouldn't have been able to tell. She seemed pretty good to me.' Sonny retorted back. Jack's mouth opened in shock. Sam looked at his watch.

'It's getting late.' He said to Jack who nodded. I prised myself out of Sonny's arms, standing up and stretching, flinching when Sonny jabbed his fingers in my ribs, tickling me.

'Beth can crash at mine if you like.' I yawned, speaking to Sam. He nodded, gently prodding Beth awake.

'Beth, you're sleeping at Hannah's tonight alright?' He asked and she nodded, yawning and stretching.

'I've got stuff you can borrow.' I smiled at her and she grinned back.

'Maybe we can get to speak to each other a bit better too.' She grinned and I laughed.

'Night boys.' I said, hugging Jack and Sam, Sam hugged Beth tightly and kissed her briefly on the lips. I heard him whisper,

'I love you.' To her and my heart fluttered. It was so cute. Sonny joined me in the hallway, opening the door for me.

'I'll walk you to yours.' He joked, taking my hand and walking me to the door next to his. He bent down and kissed my hand.

'Goodnight my lady.' He said as Beth joined us. I opened the door and went to step inside. Sonny grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him and kissing me again. My heart leapt about in my chest, causing my pulse to speed up.

'Night girls.' He winked, before walking back to his flat and shutting the door. Beth turned to me, her huge grin matching mine,

'EEEKKKKKK.' We both squeaked, before running in to my flat and shutting the door.

**Part********6:**

In my flat we both walked in to my bedroom, I shut the door behind us, calling out to my mum to let her know that I was home, that I'd been next door, and that Sam's girlfriend Beth was staying the night.

'Where are Jack and Sam staying tonight?' Mum called back to me.

'Next door with Sonny, the new band mate,' I called back to her, she said ok as long as they were happy.

'Go back next door and tell them that if they need anything to just come and knock.' She called back to me.

'Fine,' I yelled back, rolling my eyes at Beth, who laughed.

'Sorry, I'll be back in five minutes.' I apologised to her, rooting in my drawers and pulling out a spare set of stuff for her to sleep in, tossing them to her. 'You can get changed while I'm gone.' I grinned at her before leaving the room and going back next door.

I knocked loudly on the door, hoping that they'd be able to hear me. Jack opened it, grinning at me, before turning and yelling back in to the flat,

'Sonny! Your girl's here!' I thumped him hard on the shoulder, rolling my eyes at him as Sonny materialised at his side.

'Hannah, what are you doing back? Thought you'd be asleep in bed like a good girl now.' He smiled, winking at me.

'Mum asked me to pass on a message to you.' I said, 'She said if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock and ask, but don't expect me to answer the door if I'm sleeping.' I said, they nodded; Sam joined the other two at the door, stretching and yawning.

'I wouldn't mind you opening the door half asleep.' Sonny grinned wickedly, I thumped him on the shoulder, but his smile was infectious, I grinned widely back at him.

'Awww,' I heard Jack and Sam exclaim as we stared at each other, both of us smiling.

'It's so cute,' Jack said, grabbing me and hugging me hard.

'Our little girl's finally grown up. She's finally found a boyfriend and she's fallen in love.' Sam said, hugging me hard once Jack let go. I rolled my eyes at them both and Sonny laughed before hugging me. His hug was, once again, totally different to hugging Jack and Sam. When I hugged the two of them, they were so tall that my arms went round their middles, when I hugged Sonny, I didn't even have to stretch much to get my arms around his neck. His arms fitted round my waist easily. He kissed my cheek, before pulling back.

'If we need anything, we'll knock.' He grinned, pushing the door shut slightly, blowing me a kiss as he did. I skipped back to my door, pushing it open, it was never locked, before clicking it shut and knocking on my bedroom door.

'Beth, it's me, I'm back.' I called, before slowly opening the door, giving her a chance to move if she needed to. I had no reply so I entered, shutting the door behind me. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring around my room, taking in everything, looking at the pictures and writing that plastered my walls. My state of the art laptop taking pride of place on my desk, everything else strewn around it and across the floor, clothes heaped where they landed after I was done wearing them.

**Part********7:**

My bedroom wasn't exactly like a normal teenager's bedroom. It had elements that were typical of a stereotypical teenager. It was untidy, clothes, plates and glasses from meals heaped in piles at the side of the room, ready for their weekly collection by my Mum. However, unlike most teenage girls I'd heard about, my walls weren't plastered with posters of the latest pop band. My walls were, instead, plastered with pictures of Myself, Jack and Sam. Starting off right when we were little, ranging across the years, photos of us at Brighton beach, on the pier, laughing and happy. Photos of me in the rain, looking moody when they pointed the camera at me, pictures of us pulling funny faces. Some of my favourites had been taken in a photo booth last year; we were pulling stupid faces at the camera.

The picture that made me laugh the most was from two years ago. I'd been taking a picture of Jack and Sam in a car park, because we were normal like that, when Jack had seen a bee. He'd jumped about a foot in the air, moving to the right; a look of pure terror masked across his face, Sam had been in the side of the shot, laughing his head off, while Jack had fled across the car park, running as fast as he could away from this bee. He hates bees for some reason is why. It just had to be on my wall, reminding him every time he came over, that we thought his fear of bees was just funny and irrational. He'd still run a mile now, even at the slightest glimpse of a bee.

'It's not much,' I said to Beth, gesturing my arm around my room, 'but it satisfies me.' I grinned, looking at the pictures of Jack, Sam and Myself.

'I think it's brilliant.' She said, standing up off the edge of my bed and walking over to the wall. She stood looking at some of the photos while I just stood there, looking like an utter prat, un-moving. I walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled out the shorts I slept in, yes, very short shorts, and the Primark vest top I slept in.

'I'm going to change, two minutes.' I mumbled, backing out the room and wandering to the bathroom. I changed quickly before ambling back to my room. I chucked my clothes inside, sticking my head round the door,

'Do you want anything Beth?' I asked, she shook her head, 'Nothing to eat? Drink?' She turned and grinned at me.

'No thanks, I'm good.' She grinned, 'I'm fine actually, Sam and I ate earlier.'

'No worries then.' I shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a can of diet coke. I walked over to the cupboard, pulling open the door and grabbing two packets of cheesy Doritos, one for now, and one if I woke up in the night.

I wandered back to my bedroom, munching my crisps and drinking my coke, clenching the other, un-opened pack in my left hand. Beth was standing in the middle if the room, looking a tad confused.

'What's up?' I mumbled through a mouthful of Doritos. She laughed at I swallowed hard.

'Not trying to be rude or nothing Hannah. But errmm, where do I sleep?' I shoved the rest of the Doritos in my mouth, pointing at my bed. She looked shocked.

'I can't sleep in your bed, that's not fair.' She said, as I walked out the room, grabbing the cushions off the sofa and dragging them in to my room, pulling a blanket out the cupboard and throwing it over my bed. I stood up straight and shrugged,

'Hey, anyone who makes Sam happy makes me happy.' I grinned, flopping down on the makeshift bed. She smiled at me, climbing in to my bed and lying down. I put my Doritos next to me before flicking off the light.

It wasn't long before I heard Beth's gentle breathing, proving that she was asleep. I sighed and rolled on to my back, running my hand through my hair, messing it up quite a bit. I grinned in the darkness, still thinking of Sonny, his arms around me, his lips against mine. I shivered gently, falling asleep to those thoughts.

**Part 8:**

I was just having a lovely dream. Sonny had taken me out for a surprise, he had taken me to a concert and we were having an awesome time. Dancing together, in each other's arms. The drumbeat was getting insistent, and louder, as though I was very close to it. I shot upright in bed. The drumbeat was right next to my bedroom. Then I realised it was someone knocking repeatedly on my front door. I groaned and rolled over, looking at my phone for the time. Seriously, who knocks on my front door at half past two on a Friday morning? Are they crazy?

I heaved myself up and out of bed, grabbing my Doritos packet. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and grimaced. My hair was all over the place, sticking up on end everywhere, my top had ridden up and bunched just under my boobs. I couldn't be bothered to pull it down. Dragging myself to the front door, pulling it open, eyes half open again.

'Well don't you look sexy.' A voice said from the outside the door, my eyes shot open as Sonny laughed. Jack, Sam and Sonny were standing at my door, half dressed in tracksuit bottoms for Jack, boxers for Sam and Sonny.

'What are you lot doing here?' I moaned, moving to let them in, Jack and Sam took themselves to the living room, but Sonny stood waiting with me. I shut the door and he took me in his arms, pulling me against his warm body, my bare stomach pressing against his bare stomach, my bare thighs pressing against his. He pulled back and kissed me lightly,

'I think you look gorgeous, you should dress like this more often.' He whispered in my ear before kissing me again. 'You've got the figure to pull it off.' He added before leading me by the hand to the living room, sitting down on chair and pulling me down in to his lap, where I curled up, pressing myself against his bare chest.

I wish I had the figure for it, that's why I never wore stuff like this out in public. I wasn't fat, but then again, I wasn't skinny. My depression leaves me with no appetite so I lose a lot of weight. I'm skinny enough, but to me, it doesn't seem a healthy skinny, to me, it seems like everyone in the world can see that I have no appetite, eating a lot and then throwing it all back up because I've eaten too much when I'm not hungry. Jack and Sam know it happens, but the say nothing to me, choosing to let me deal with it on my own, and I respect them for that. They help me when I need help, but I have to get through this problem on my own. I don't have big boobs, like other girls in my year, but they're not non-existent, like a year 7 girl. They're actually quite a good size, I mean, I wear a bra for Christ's sake, and looking at Sonny's hands, he could easily fit his whole hand over them, but I suppose that is a good thing. Right? But if he thought I looked good, then maybe I did. He seemed to just, boost my self-confidence with any tiny compliment.

'Right so…' I began, looking at the others, still curled on Sonny's lap. 'Why are you here?' I asked, opening my Doritos finally.

'The heating don't work yet.' Jack said simply,

'And your mum did say if we want anything to just knock…and…we want something.' Sam continued, picking up where Jack left off.

'And that is somewhere warm to crash for the night.' Sonny ended, wrapping his arms around me, placing one hand on my bare stomach and the other on the base of my rib cage. My top was still pushed right up and I shivered as his cold hands touched my bare skin.

'Yeah, you can crash here.' I said, 'you're guna have to sleep on the sofas though, there's no space for you anywhere else.'

I left them fighting over the sofas and chairs, with the excuse,

'I've got to get up at 6 to shower for school.' They nodded and continued their scrapping as I headed back to my room, climbing on to the sofa cushions on the floor, and pulling the blankets right up. I was asleep within minutes, ignoring the sounds from the other room, just intent on getting some sleep.

**Part 9:**

I woke at 6, my alarm on my phone blaring next to my head, playing Metro Station, Disco as loud as it could. I stopped it quickly, but not quick enough to stop it disturbing Beth. She stirred slightly and sat up, rubbing her head. I stood up, grabbing and pulling on some socks.

'Sorry,' I whispered to her, 'you can go back to sleep, I'm going to shower and that for school. You can stay here today, there's clothes in the wardrobe and stuff you can borrow.' I added, creeping to the door. She nodded, lying back down and closing her eyes again.

'I might help your mum tidy your room or something.' She mumbled, already close to sleeping again, she didn't see me nod; her breathing indicated she was asleep once more.

I crept over to my wardrobe, pulling out my school uniform and my school bag, a black shoulder bag covered in skulls and crossbones and then customised with plenty of badges. I creaked open the door as quietly as I could and snuck towards the bathroom, peeking quickly in the living room as I went by. The boys were still asleep. Sam had commandeered the biggest sofa, stretched right out with his arms above his head, breathing gently. Jack and Sonny were squashed, top to tail on the smaller sofa, one of Sonny's feet was under Jack's nose, he obviously hadn't realised it yet, but he would. I carried on to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and dumping my clothes in a pile by the door. I pulled the hairdryer out the cupboard and plugged it in by the mirror before turning on the water and climbing under the steaming water.

It didn't take me long to shower, what with my short hair, and so I was done by ten past 6. I had the bathroom until half 6 at least so I grabbed my razor and started shaving my legs, taking extra care not to slice my calves open with a small slip. I finished, dropping the razor back on the side of the bath and grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around me, using a smaller one to rub my hair, before running my hands up and down my legs. Satisfied I hadn't missed any spots I grabbed my hairbrush out the cupboard and brushed it down before flicking on the hairdryer to dry it properly.

When my hair was dry I padded over to where my uniform was heaped, pulling on my underwear and skin coloured tights, before putting on my black vest top for under my shirt, and my black shorts, about as short as the ones I sleep in for under my skirt. I was going over to Jack and Sam's later, and then we were all going out so I had to be prepared. Then I pulled on my shirt and skirt. My skirt was already above my knees in length, but I still rolled it so that I ended up sitting halfway up my thighs, then I grabbed my blazer and crept out the bathroom towards the kitchen to get my breakfast. I was just pouring my crunchy nut cornflakes in to my bowl when I heard movement in the doorway behind me. I turned to see Sonny, standing leaning against the doorframe, watching me. I turned and stood, leaning back against the cabinets behind me and folding my arms across my belly causing him to laugh. He stepped cross the kitchen, sweeping me up in his arms.

**Part 10:**

Falling forwards in to Sonny's arms felt totally normal for me now. Being pressed against his naked body felt good, like I belonged in his arms, pressed against him.

'You got school today don't you.' He mumbled against my neck. I laughed, stepping back and indicating the school uniform,

'No, thought I'd dress like this for the fun of it today.' I replied sarcastically, going to the fridge and getting milk, pouring it on my cereal. He rolled his eyes at me, taking the milk off me and putting it back for me.

'I was going to say, we're coming to get you from school and we're going straight out, but I wondered if you'd like me to walk you to school?' He asked, I grinned sideway at him, eating my cereal.

'Yes please.' I replied, in an almost strained whisper. I could just imagine people's faces now; they already stared when I fell in to the arms of my totally gorgeous best friends. They didn't understand why two totally beautiful guys loved me like they did.

'Ok I'll go grab some clothes.' He said, turning to go, I grabbed his arm, finishing my cereal.

'Wait five minutes while I get my stuff together and then I'll come with you.' I said, dashing off to pack my bag.

When I was all packed and ready to go I dashed in to the living room, pulling on my Doc Marten's. Sam and Jack were awake, staring at me.

'Bye guys, see you after school.' I said, hugging them both briefly before turning to Sonny.

'Hang on mate,' Sam said to Sonny, 'You're not going out dressed like that are you?' He asked, stifling his laughter at Sonny, still dressed only in his boxers.

'Of course not, I'm going back next-door to get changed first.' He sighed, rolling his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

'See you later Hannah!' I heard Sam and Jack call as I grabbed my keys, shutting the door behind me. Sonny linked his fingers with mine, leading me in to his flat and to the living room.

'Be 5 minutes.' He grinned at me, indicating I should sit down, I sat in one of the chairs. He smiled at me, before going off to find some clothes.

5 minutes later he returned. I was falling asleep in the chair, curled up with my feet over the side. He took my shoulders, gently shaking me to wake me. I groaned.

'You don't have to go to school, you can stay here all day with me if you like.' He said, pulling me out the chair. I shook my head, stretching my arms, going right up on my tiptoes before falling forwards in to his arms.

'I have to go, I have to prove to people I'm strong.' I replied, as he wrapped his arms around me.

'You don't have to prove anything to anyone.' He replied, kissing my neck, wow he smelled good. I shivered slightly at the feel of his lips on my neck, turning my head slightly so he could get to it better. I felt him laugh lightly, his breath tickling my skin, he leaned around and caught my lips with his, walking me backwards so I was pressed against a wall. I was so inexperienced when it came to kissing. It made me wonder how many girls he'd kissed before me, before he even knew who I was. He was the first boy I'd ever kissed and I didn't really know what I was doing, making it up as I went along, moving my lips in time with his. I jumped slightly when I felt his tongue on my lips and felt him laugh slightly as his breath on my lips came out suddenly, I parted my lips slightly and was just beginning to relax I to him, when my phone alarm went off. This time playing Metro Station, Shake It, telling me I needed to leave for school.

I pulled back from Sonny,

'Sonny, we gotta go.' I whispered, giggling as he pouted, 'I've got to get to school, come on!' I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. We ran down the stairs, giggling like idiots and ran, hand in hand towards my school. When we neared school, we joined the crush of students, in their uniforms, moving towards the main entrance. As usual, no one paid any attention to me; I was the weirdo kid, the one who no one liked. It wasn't until we were actually standing outside the school, waiting for the bell to go, that people actually started to notice me. To be honest, I think people were noticing Sonny more, we were standing next to each other, hand in hand, chatting, so it wasn't hard for people to not notice me. We ignored the stares of girls, even the shouts of them as they noticed my gorgeous boyfriend. It wasn't until some girls actually physically pushed me out the way to get to him that my tears started.

**Part 11:**

Sonny noticed my tears, falling from my eyes.

'Move bitches,' He growled, pushing past the girls who'd blocked me out, 'sluts aren't my type anyway.' He added, taking me in his arms, and hugging me close, wiping away my tears from my eyes before kissing under them.

'Shhh, Hannah it's alright, I love you.' He whispered, ignoring the glares from other girls. It wasn't until another shout went up that he got really angry.

'Hey look! Weirdo girl's gone and found herself a boyfriend to match!' A large gang of boys from my year group walked past, pushing me out their way. They laughed as I stumbled to the side, pushing me away from Sonny and pushing me to the ground, kicking me as I sat on the floor. Sonny squared up to them,

'Don't touch her.' He growled, cracking his knuckles as my tears poured harder.

I don't know what happened next, I zoned out, I was too busy pulling a pair of compasses out my pocket and poising it above my forearm. I pushed it down, carving it in to my skin. It wasn't until I'd already completed my word that Sonny grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the floor.

'What are you doing?' He asked softly, taking my arm and lifting it so he could see what was amongst the blood.

'Reject...' he mouthed as he read it, before reaching out and stroking my cheek. 'But you're my reject...' he whispered, pressing his lips softly to mine. I relaxed slightly, tears dripping from my cheeks on to my arm as I pulled back and stared, shocked at what I'd just done.

'I'm so stupid, Jack and Sam are going to kill me.' I moaned, flopping my head forwards on to Sonny's shoulder.

'I'll bring you a hoodie later for you to wear and cover it, I promise.' He whispered in my ear as the bell went for the start of school. I nodded, kissing him again before turning to go.

'I love you Hannah.' He called out as I joined the crush going towards the main doors. I turned, struggling against the crowd of students, and saw him waving to me. I waved back before getting pushed inside the doors and towards my form room.

I sat in silence for the majority of the day, keeping my sleeve pulled down, so no one could see what was on my arm. It was in science, last lesson that this changed. I walked in slowly, last person in, and headed towards my table, like a walk of the condemned. I sat down in my seat, with the three other people on the table. I looked up to see the blonde girl opposite me; gesturing to the boy I sat next to. He stood up suddenly, grabbing his stuff; she did the same, swapping seats so she was next to me. I wondered why they'd done this. I'd spoken to her before, but I didn't know her name, I think it was like Louise or something. She turned to me, twisting on her stool so she could face me.

'Hi Hannah, I'm Louisa.' She said, smiling to me, why was she being so nice to me? I hadn't even remembered her name. I nodded in reply to her and she gently took hold of my arm, peeling back my sleeve where the blood had dried, welding my sleeve to my skin. She grimaced at it and winced.

'That looks painful.' She whispered, I ignored the stares of the two boys opposite, ignored their burning stares in to my arm.

'Yeah, it hurts a bit I guess.' I mumbled, pulling my arm away and pulling the sleeve back down to cover it again, glaring at the boys, who went back to work quickly.

'I saw you do it is morning. Then I saw you with your boyfriend. He's lucky, to have someone like you, someone as pretty as you.' She smiled at me.

'Thank, I guess.' I mumbled before bending my head and starting my work. She smiled at me again before starting her work too.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, my teacher started shouting some rubbish about homework but I couldn't hear him, all I could think about was it was Friday, which meant a whole weekend with Jack, Sam and Sonny. I shoved my stuff back in my bag, flinging it over my shoulder before dashing off towards the front and the door, to head to the bathrooms to change during form before joining the crush to get out of school in 10 minutes. I heard a call from the back of the room, and Louisa caught up with me.

'I'll come with you.' She grinned at me as I headed out the door. Why was this girl always smiling? I nodded and grunted in reply, going to the nearest toilets and locking myself in a cubicle. I heard the door next to me shut but carried on getting changed, when I'd got my school uniform shoved in my bag, I pulled my blazer back on, I couldn't risk Jack and Sam seeing my arm until I'd got a jumper on. They'd kill me. I unlocked the door and went over to a mirror. In the reflection, I saw Louisa come out the other cubicle. She had changed to,

'Where are you going?' I asked, pulling my make-up bag out my bag and starting to put on some black eye-liner, making my eyes look quite black and almost scary. I hoped Sonny would think I looked alright.

'Oh, I'm going where you're going.' She replied simply. I looked at her questioningly and she continued 'I've got a date with your friend Jack.'

My mouth actually fell open in shock, my hand opened, dropping my eyeliner pencil to the floor, where it clattered, forgotten.

'Since when?' I stammered. She laughed gently.

'Since he was waiting for you every day after school and asked me constantly where you were and then asked for my number and called me the other day, to arrange this. You and your boyfriend, him and me, his brother and his brother's girlfriend are all coming I believe.' She said, picking up my eyeliner and handing it back to me. I took it, before hugging her tightly,

'Thank you for making my Jack so happy.' I whispered, 'so know where we're going tonight?' I asked, letting her go.

**Part 12:**

People stared as we walked out of school arm in arm. They whispered things, and I faltered. Louisa pulled me on, encouraging me to be above such stupid comments. She pulled me along and almost out the school before I saw Sonny. His beautiful face looking through the fence to me, I think he must have seen me already because he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring that people stared at him with a funny look, ignoring that the teachers tried to get him off the school grounds. He ran towards me, as fast as the crowd would allow him, and swept me up in his arms, hugging me tightly, kissing me on the lips gently, pulling back to swing me round, before kissing me again harder, putting me down and pulling me tighter to him so that he could kiss me harder.

Suddenly he was ripped away from me; my teacher had him by the collar, dragging him off the school premises. I ran after him, screaming to let him go, he wasn't doing any harm.

'He is not allowed on these grounds.' My teacher growled, practically throwing him out the gate, I followed quickly wrapping my arm around him and letting him pull me close in to his side. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, deliberately staring at my teacher the whole time. He tensed up; beginning to look angry, as I deliberately disobeyed him. Sonny pulled off his hoodie he was wearing, handing it to me,

'Put this on.' He whispered, looking over my shoulder at the now approaching Jack and Sam. I ripped off my blazer, pulling the hoodie sleeves over my arm before people could see it, I pulled it on, it was too big, warm, and smelt amazing. I hugged Sonny, covering up whispering,

'Thank you,' in his ear. He smiled at me, letting me go, kissing me gently on the lips.

'No kissing in school grounds.' My teacher yelled from the gate.

'She ain't on school grounds.' Sonny laughed, pulling me in to his front and wrapping his arms round my waist, kissing me again, harder this time, earning us a grunt of disapproval from the teacher.

Kissing Sonny was like forgetting where I was. We were just there, the both of us, I was no longer standing right outside my school, I no longer had the word reject carved in my skin, and I no longer felt ugly. Sonny made me feel beautiful, he made me feel loved, accepted everything felt possible. Suddenly, Sonny's lips were ripped away from mine again, I stumbled forwards, opening my eyes again, expecting my teacher to be dragging him away. Instead I opened my eyes to see Sam and Jack holding Sonny back by his arms, both of them laughing like goons. I grinned at them and joined in the laughter as Sonny fought to be free from their grip. I stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before placing my hand on it. He stopped fighting, closing his eyes and standing utterly motionless, except for a slight shiver as I put my hand gently on his cheek. Sam and Jack let him go, and Beth stepped to Sam's side, smiling at me.

'You look pretty.' She grinned, reaching forwards and giving me a gentle hug.

'So do you.' I replied, hugging her back. Jack laughed,

'You all look beautiful,' he said, but he wasn't looking at us, he was looking at Louisa. I grinned at Beth and she winked at me, jerking her head towards Jack. I nodded, and Sonny shuffled over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled in to him, wrapping one of my arms around his waist and reaching the other hand up to link my fingers with his.

I turned to Jack, who had his arm casually draped around Louisa's shoulders,

'So Jack, you guna tell us where we're going yet?' I asked, getting nods of agreement from both Louisa and Beth. Jack, Sam and Sonny all looked at each other.

'Nope not yet…' Sam laughed, grabbing Beth's hand and pulling her towards the bus stop down the road.

'Oh so we're getting a bus are we?' I joked, as Sonny pulled me over to join them, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly in to his chest. I grinned at Beth, resting my cheek against him, and looking over at Beth, who smiled back at me, wrapped protectively in Sam's arms. We were only there for a moment before the bus came, Jack flung out his arm and the bus pulled to a halt beside us. Sonny let me go, only to take my hand again afterwards, I pressed my Oyster card to the reader, hearing the beep again behind me as the others did the same. I looked up; all the school kids had taken the seats. Every seat was full, some seats even had up to 4 people squished on 2 seats. I'd always had 2 seats to myself, I smirked slightly at the irony of it all. People had always avoided sitting by me on a bus, even if they didn't know me, they seemed to deem me 'socially awkward'. Sonny looked questioningly at me as the bus doors shut, I shook my head at him, dismissing the unspoken question.

'Don't matter.' I mumbled as I quickly looked around for something to grab on to as the bus pulled away, not fast enough though as the bus gathered speed, I stumbled forwards, smacking straight in to Sonny, who fell in to Beth and Sam. Sam pushed him away and he fell on to me, I tripped backwards and grabbed on to the front of Sonny's t-shirt as I fell. Sam reached forwards to grab the back of Sonny's shirt, but it was too late, I was already falling, pulling Sonny down with me.

**Part 13:**

I hit the floor, catching my head on the step as I fell down. Sonny fell straight on top of me, yelling as he went. I screwed my eyes shut, afraid suddenly of what would happen, that mixed in with the sharp pain now throbbing in my head. I laid there for a moment, my eyes screwed tightly shut, well aware that there was now silence on the bus, all the school kids had stopped talking. Suddenly, Sonny started talking,

'Oh my God, Hannah I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I though Sam had hold of me, I'd hoped that he would pull me up and that I'd be able to hold you up...' It continued, but it just turned in to incessant gibberish, he was still lying down on top of me, but he'd moved slightly, so his body weight was no longer pinning me down and hurting me.

'Sonny...' I moaned quietly, well aware that everyone could hear me, 'can you get offa me now please?' I groaned, clutching at my head, sure I could feel a lump forming already. He laughed lightly, pulling himself up off of me and taking my hand, which I stretched up to him. Sam stepped forwards, taking my other hand, and between them, they gently eased me off the floor. Once I was standing again Sonny stepped forwards, drawing me in to his arms and kissing gently the lump on my head.

'I'm sorry babe.' He whispered, ignoring the looks from people on the bus, 'it was an accident, I didn't mean too, I just...' I leaned up, pressing my lips to his and cutting off his words.

'It doesn't matter honest.' I pulled back when a huge shout went up from the back of the bus.

'It's bad enough that we had to watch you practically rape your girlfriend on the floor and now we have to watch you eat each other's faces!' Sonny tensed up, I could feel his body tensing beneath my hands. His arm muscles were clenching, his stomach becoming tighter. I could tell his anger was brewing steadily.

'Babe, leave it...' I whispered in his ear, 'babes, please, don't start anything on a bus please...' I practically begged.

'But, baby, they're insulting you.' Sonny practically growled.

'No, please, babes, leave it, promise me...' I finished whispering. He nodded, but he didn't relax, I reached my hand forwards, gently placing it on his chest. He began to relax slowly under my touch.

'Now just the rest of the journey to endure with these pricks,' He mumbled, jerking his head towards the back of the bus where a large group of lads were waggling their tongues about.

'Ignore them,' I commanded and he nodded, grinning a half smile.

'Controlling...' He teased, earning a punch in the stomach, 'what...' He moaned, 'I like it...' I sighed, rolling my eyes and leaning in to his chest.

It was only a little later that Sam tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, suddenly aware that I must have been sleeping, leaning against Sonny, standing up.

'Our stop,' he said, signalling to Beth who came and stood by his side, taking his hand. I nodded, stretching, careful to hold the sleeves of Sonny's hoodie so that my arm didn't show. The bus slowed to a stop and Jack, Sam and Sonny pulled Me, Beth and Louisa off the bus. We stopped and looked around.

'Saaaam...' I began,' why can I see the sea? And a familiar pier?' I asked turning to him and Jack, my eyes welling up with tears, we hadn't been here for nearly 5 years.

'Because we're at Brighton silly.' Jack replied excitedly, scooping my up in his arms and whirling me round. I wrapped my arms round his neck and whooped with him. He put me down and I hugged him,

'I love you Jack.' I said out loud before turning to Sam and hugging him too,

'I love you too Sam.' Sonny cleared his throat and Sam put me down from his huge hug. Sonny took me in his arms, swinging me round too,

'But of course I love you the most babes.' I added, kissing his nose. He laughed.

'Good.' He replied before putting me down and taking my hand.

'Where to first then?' Beth asked, Sam, Jack and Sonny looked at each other, taking our hands in theirs.

'BEEEEAAAACCCCHHHH!' They yelled, running off, dragging us with them, towards the sea.

**Part 14:**

When we reached the pebbles of the beach I slowed, stumbling slightly on the pebbles and rocks. Sonny clutched my hand tighter, pulling me across the rocks.

'Ow wait, Sonny, slow down. I'll break my ankle or something you moron.' I giggled, he laughed to, stopping so suddenly that I ran straight in to him, toppling sideways. He gently extracted his hand from mine, placing both his hands on my waist, steadying me again. He bent slightly so he could look up in to my eyes.

'You ok babe?' He mumbled. I nodded, staring down in to his eyes, he grinned.

'Good,' he whispered, standing up straight and looking down in to my eyes. I suddenly realised how close he was to me, that our noses were practically touching and I could feel his light breath tickling my lips. I leaned forwards again, reaching my arms up round his neck, feeling his arms tighten slightly round my waist. If he talked now, the gap between our lips would close.

'I'm not a moron; you're the moron, moron.' He whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

'I'm not a moron,' I began, but then he kissed me, cutting me off as I talked.

Whenever Sonny kissed me, I just seemed to melt in to him. I leaned forwards in to him, and then I felt another set of arms around my waist, pulling me backwards. I opened my eyes in time to see Sonny turn and run after Jack, who was laughing his head off. I looked down and saw Sam's hands, wrapped round my waist, lifting me off the ground, he threw me over his shoulder, ignoring my protests, and started running towards the sea with me. I looked up and saw Beth and Louisa, picking their way carefully across the pebbles and stones. Suddenly I felt Sam slow down, he reached his arms up and scooped me round from his shoulder, so I was resting against him like a baby. Sam never held me like this...unless...

'NO SAM NOOOO!' I shrieked as he jogged in to the shallows of the sea, he waded in, up to his knees before pushing my body away from his and throwing me, as hard as he could in to the water.

I sat up, spitting salty seawater from my mouth and wiping it from my eyes. I looked up to see a hand stretched out towards me; I looked up again and saw Jack, standing half naked in the sea beside me, his hand stretched towards me. I grinned at him, taking his hand. He started to pull me up, unaware of what I was planning. I was about halfway up when I yanked down hard on his hand, Jack toppled forwards with a look of confusion and surprise on his face. He fell forwards in to the sea, facedown in the dirty water. I heard a shriek from behind me and turned to see Sam and Beth, wrestling in the shallows of the sea, Sam shirtless of course, and trying not to hurt Beth. I heard some splashing and saw Louisa, running through the water and diving on Jack, who was now sitting there with a look of confusion on his face, unsure of what had just happened. I felt two hands on my waist and turned in the grip to be face to face with Sonny.

'Alright there love?' He laughed, pushing my sopping hair back from my face. I laughed and nodded,

'But my arm stings a bit.' I replied, he gently held my arm, carefully pushing the hoodie up and away from the cut on my arm. A small trickle of blood trailed away from it and it looked red and angry from the salt water. Sonny winced as I just stared at it.

'It's that bad huh?' Sonny whispered, exhaling a low whistle, I nodded quietly. Suddenly, I heard a gasp behind me; I spun round, quickly pulling down my sleeve, to see Sam, having finally wrestled Beth to the ground, standing directly behind me, looking at my arm. He grabbed my wrist, ripping the sleeve back up my arm and out the way, he took one look at my arm, carefully reading the word inscribed in it, before looking up at me, straight in to my eyes.

I looked in to his eyes, reading the hurt and disappointment evident in them. I could tell he was upset with me for doing it, disappointed and hurt that I hadn't even told him.

'Hannah, how could you?' He asked me, staring at me, trying to read me. I shook my head, unable to tell him. He shook his head, turning away from me and wading back through the sea, he took Beth's hand as he passed her and started to pull her away to. She struggled to turn and look at me, but Sam tugged her hand, pulling her away. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I began to sway, my legs no longer able to support me, my knees shaking and buckling underneath me. I felt Sonny's hand on my waist, steadying me gently. I felt his other hand wrap round my waist, spinning me round so I was facing him, pulling me close. I pressed my face in his neck, feeling the waves wash around our knees, hearing Louisa and Jack whooping and shrieking further out in the sea, unaware of what Sam had just seen. I let the tears flow out, on to Sonny's shoulder. He just held me close the whole time, keeping one hand wrapped around my waist, the other one gently rubbing my back.

'It'll be alright baby.' He whispered in my ear, 'he'll forgive you, I promise he will. He loves you, you know. He loves you like a sister, Jack too. They both love you; I've seen the protective way they look at you every time we're together. They don't want to see you hurt; they don't want me to hurt you. But I won't, I can't babe, I love you, remember that, I love you.' He whispered, and I nodded, just crying, wrapping my arms around him as the sun began to set slowly, turning the sky the red colour of my arm.

**Part 15:**

We stood in each other's arms for a while, in the shallows of the sea. Eventually though, it began to get to cold to stand there much longer, Sonny reluctantly released me from his grip. I could see Louisa and Jack, walking hand in hand up through the sea, both of them smiling and laughing. Sonny suddenly swung me round behind him and hoisted me up, on to his back,

'I am capable of walking you know,' I laughed, tightening my legs round his waist and my arms round his neck.

'I know, but you look tired and cold.' He replied, 'So thought you could use a lift and some body heat is all.' He finished, starting to walk up the beach to where Sam was sitting on a bench with Beth in his lap. I sighed, pressing myself close to him, he did have a point, he was very warm and I was very cold. I snuggled in close to him, pressing my face in to his neck and trying to ignore the feeling his warm hands had on my bare thighs as he carried me.

I could tell Sam was angry with me. Upset, disappointed and angry. He didn't even acknowledge me when we reached them, nodding curtly at Sonny when he placed me down on the floor. Just staring straight head when Sonny sat beside him on the bench, pulling me in to his lap where I curled against his warm body, hungry for warmth. Suddenly, Jack pushed his way in between Sonny and Sam, sitting down and pulling Louisa on his lap.

'So guys, what's new?' He asked a huge grin on his face. Sam looked behind Jack's head, directly at me. I shrunk away from his penetrating glare.

'Hannah has something she'd like to share with us all, don't you Hannah.' Sam smiled, looking across Jack at me, Jack looked questioningly at me. Sonny pulled me in tighter to his chest, snaking his arms tighter around me.

'She doesn't have to explain herself to you.' Sonny growled at Sam, 'she doesn't have to explain herself to anyone because I understand.'

Jack looked between Sam and Sonny, like a tennis match,

'I'm so confused, what's going on? Please tell me, explain.' Jack asked. Looking at me,

'Hannah, if you're not going to tell Jack what you've done then I will. We're your best friends, we deserve to know.' Sam continued, ignoring Beth, who was sitting on his lap trying to clamp her hand over his mouth to shush him.

'And I'm her boyfriend,' Sonny intervened, 'if anyone has the right to know, it's me, and considering I was there when she did it, then I know.' He clutched me tighter to him, looking down at me as I began to break, tears pooling in my eyes, my body beginning to shake from sobs.

'Fine I'll tell him!' Sam raged, 'Hannah self-harmed, today by the looks of that cut, and it was not there last night! Everyone knew except us two Jack. Even Beth knew, Sonny obviously knew as he was there at the time. And I'm sorry I'm not angry at you Sonny, if she wants to do something stupid like that, then that's her problem.' Sam continued. Jack's mouth dropped open from shock. He stared at me, unsure of whether or not to believe Sam's words.

'Show him Hannah; show Jack what you think of yourself.' Sam whispered in to the deathly quiet. I shook my head, unaware that Sam was leaning towards me, my eyes were tight shut, hiding the tears.

'Sam, no DON'T!' I heard Beth yell as Sam lunged, grabbing the sleeve of Sonny's hoodie I was currently wearing.

Sonny tried to pull me back, away from Sam, to shield me from him. But it was too late; the sleeve was already pulled up, above my elbow. I screamed out from the pain as the sleeve ripped off some of the scabs. Sam pulled my arm in front of Jack's face; Jack just stared at it, unsure of how to react. I pulled my arm away, tearing myself out of Sonny's grip and jumping off the bench.

'Thanks a lot Sam.' I sobbed, before tearing off in a random direction, blinded by tears. I pushed my way through people; I didn't care where I was going, and all I knew was that I needed to get away from Sam and his anger, from Jack and his disappointment. From Beth who looked at me apologetically, sorry that she hadn't managed to stop Sam an instant before, from Louisa who already knew the full story. And from Sonny, valiantly defending me the whole time, risking his friendship with the boys with every word he said in my defence.

When I stopped running I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that no one would find me here for a long time, and that was all I wanted. I flopped down on the floor; I was in an alleyway somewhere. When I'd finally stopped hearing Beth, Louisa, Jack, Sam and Sonny screaming my name amongst the crowd, I'd slowed my running to a jog, wiping my eyes as I went. Now, sitting on the floor in the alley, I began to shiver from the cold. I drew my legs up to my chest, hugging my knees tightly, and lay down, curled up tightly, trying to ignore the pain I felt at that moment. I closed my eyes, and waited, waiting for them to find me.

**Part 16: (Sam's POV)**

I couldn't believe it! I'd lost it with Hannah, for a moment, but that moment was all it took, and now she's gone! We'd tried looking for her, Sonny even tried chasing her, we all did, but we lost her. And now she'd lost somewhere in Brighton. We can't go home without her, her mum would murder us, and my mum would murder us! We've missed the last train home too. But we won't give up, she's been gone more than an hour and we've scouted the whole coastline, just the 5 of us. We're going to have to call the police soon, we won't have a choice, she could have gone anywhere in Brighton, once she starts running she won't stop until she gets tired, and that is after a long time. How could she do this to us anyway? To me, to Jack, to Beth and Louisa, and to Sonny. He's more scared than all of us. He keeps repeating her name, over and over again. Weaker and weaker every time.

When she first ran off, we thought we could catch her; there were 5 of us and only one of her. We thought we'd be able to out run her, even pace until she got too tired. But I think the shock got to us, myself, Jack and Sonny. Sonny kept yelling her name, through the crowd; the he kind of gave up, and just fell down. He sat down on the kerb, his head in his hands, and I think he cried, he just kept whispering, 'Hannah.' Over and over again. He's scared it's his fault for not telling us, but I see his view now, if it was Beth, I wouldn't want all the others to know about it. Suddenly, I heard a shout from Jack.

'Sam. Hey SAM?' I heard from a little way down the road.

'Yeah?' I yelled back.

'I think I've found her...' I turned and looked at Beth, wide eyed.

'Come on, let's go,' she cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her down the road. I heard Jack yelling for Sonny when we reached him. He had Louisa wrapped in his arms, her head against his chest, she was sobbing.

'What's, going on?' I asked, Jack raised one arm and pointed in to the alley way beside him, I peered down it. I could just make out a small body, curled up in one corner.

'Oh God,' I gulped, letting go of Beth's hand and guiding her to Louisa.

'Stay here,' I whispered as Jack let Louisa go and Beth took her in her arms instead, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

'Don't let Sonny down here when he comes.' I whispered to her before joining Jack in the alley, using our phones as torches.

We walked quietly down, the only sound was our breathing, inside my head I could hear,

'Please don't be dead, please let her be alright,' but in reality, I knew there was a chance, even a small chance. She'd been missing for hours and it had got cold, she was in shorts to and had been in the sea. I handed Jack my phone,

'Hold them both on her so I can see her,' I whispered, kneeling down beside her and pressing my fingers to her neck.

'God she's ices cold, but she has a pulse.' I said, relaying everything so Jack could hear me. I rolled her carefully on to her back and looked down her chest,

'She's breathing to, but she's absolutely freezing, we need to get somewhere warm to stay the night. Even if it's just one room in a hotel I don't care.' I whispered and Jack nodded, he went to hand me back my phone but I shook my head, standing and crouching down by Hannah. I scooped her up in my arms, her tiny body held tightly against my chest. Jack touched her hand,

'Dear God, you're right, if we don't warm her up soon her fingers'll drop off.' He whispered, 'I'll go first.' He said.

As he walked down I heard him saying to Beth and Louisa that we needed to find a hotel.

'There's a travel lodge just up there,' I heard Louisa reply. 'We can go sort it out if you want.' She said. I heard Jack say yeah and they walked off. I emerged from the alley with Hannah still in my arms. Beth was standing at the entrance.

'Sonny?' I asked, and she pointed to a bench a little way down.

'Go get him for me will you?' I whispered and she nodded, walking over to Sonny before leading him to me by the hand. He took Hannah's hand gently, shivering at the cold touch as a couple of small tears dripped from his eyes. He locked his fingers through hers and I saw her stir slightly. I dropped to my knees, sitting on the floor, laying her out across my lap, her head in Beth's lap as her eyes opened.

'Sam? Sonny? Beth?' She whispered.

'We're right here sweetheart, right here.' Sonny whispered back, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to her cheek.

'We're going to stay the night somewhere to warm you up love.' I whispered to her and she nodded.

'Ok,' she whispered, her eyes closing again,

'No Hannah, stay with me...' I said urgently.

'I'm just sleeping...' she said and her head lolled. I scooped her back up in my arms.

'Beth, call Jack, tell him we're on our way.' I said, and she nodded.

'Come on Sonny, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can warm her up.' I said calmly and patiently. Sonny nodded, locking his fingers back through Hannah's and falling in to step beside me like an obedient puppy. We looked a right sight the four of us, but none of us cared, we'd found her and she was safe.

**Part 17: (My POV):**

When I woke up, I was cold, and I was outside, and I was in Sam's lap. I looked up and could see Sam, Beth and Sonny leaning over me, they'd found me.

'Sam? Sonny? Beth?' I whispered.

'We're right here sweetheart, right here.' Sonny whispered back, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to my cheek.

'We're going to stay the night somewhere to warm you up love.' Sam whispered to me and I nodded, the only energy I had beginning to dwindle out.

'Ok,' I whispered, my eyes closing again, I felt safe.

'No Hannah, stay with me...' Sam said urgently.

'I'm just sleeping...' I whispered and my head lolled over to the side. I felt Sam scoop me up in his arms and hold me against his warm chest.

When I woke up again, I was in a strange bed, wrapped in strange covers. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hotel room, and i was freezing. I shivered violently before looking around again.

'Sam, Sonny, Jack?' I whispered, 'Beth, Louisa? Where are you guys?' I asked, pulling the covers higher under my chin. Suddenly the door opened. They walked in.

'Hannah, you're awake!' Sonny exhaled loudly, dashing over to me and diving on the bed. Crawling up and lifting me easily on to his lap. He hugged me close to him and I drew myself up, in to his body, trying to warm myself up. I suddenly realised just how cold I was, and started to shiver.

'Oh my Lord, Hannah, you're freezing, get back in bed you silly girl.' He whispered in my ear, ignoring the others, settling around the room. Jack and Louisa curling together on the chair. Jack ripping his shirt off and wrapping his hoodie around Louisa, who curled in to his bare chest, wrapped in his arms. Sam and Beth lay down on he floor at the end of the bed. Sam had pulled an extra blanket off my bed and threw it over Beth and himself, pulling Beth tight in to him, where she snuggled in. I tried to pull away from Sonny,

'It's not fair that I get the bed…' I stammered out through my shivers. 'I want to sleep on the floor…' I shivered. Sonny just pulled me back,

'Oohhh no you don't Missy…' he laughed, pulling me back in to his lap, bundling the covers round me and pushing me down to lay in the bed. I tried to sit up, not getting far, tangled in the covers, shivering violently and Sonny just laughed and pushed me back down.

'Fine,' I sulked, 'wait where you going?' I asked, as Sonny stood up and headed for a door.

'Toilet,' he grinned, before leaning down and placing a light kiss on my lips, 'don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.' He laughed and I grinned at him, through my shivers.

'Ok…' I mumbled, curling right up under the covers, suddenly realising that I wasn't wearing anything but Sam's t-shirt, now dry. I sat upright,

'Where's my clothes?' I blurted out and Sam laughed,

'Getting dry and warm for the morning, don't worry, sleep in that silly.' He laughed, hugging Beth to his bare chest.

It was barely minutes before I felt the bed dip down. I wriggled over, across the small space, disentangling myself from the covers as I went. I heard Sonny laugh, even though I could not particularly see him. He pulled one edge of the covers over himself and I cuddled right in to him.

'Jesus Hannah, you're still freezing…' He murmured in my ear.

'I know, my arms are cold…' I whispered, cuddling in to him closer, smiling when he wrapped his arms round me. I felt his hands on my arms, rubbing up and down trying to use friction to warm them up.

'Anywhere else cold? I'll try and warm you up…' he murmured in my ear, his lips brushing my ear lobe.

'My legs are cold…' I whispered, the words barely out of my mouth when I felt Sonny lean down, his hand frantically rubbing my calves before slowly trailing up to my thigh, resting just above the hem of Sam's t-shirt. I shivered at the touch,

'My cheeks are cold…' I mumbled lightly, feeling his free hand gently caressing my cheek.

'Anywhere else cold?' He teased; I raised one hand slowly from the covers, leaning up so I could look him in the eyes. I placed a finger on the corner of my mouth,

'Just here…' I felt his lips touch the corner of mine, I moved my finger in a bit, so it was resting on my bottom lip,

'Here…' I mumbled feeling his lips gently pressing against my bottom lip. I moved my finger to the middle of my lips,

'Here….' I whispered, the word cut off halfway through, when Sonny pressed his lips hard against mine. He pulled back again quickly,

'Warm yet?' He teased, I shook my head, reaching my arm behind his head and wrapping his hair round my hand,

'No, just a little more…' I almost growled at him, pulling his head back to mine and crushing his lips against mine. I ignored the fact that I could feel his lip ring digging in to my lip. I felt his hand slide up under Sam's t-shirt, resting on the bare skin at my waist. His other hand slid down from where it had been resting on my cheek. Sliding down my back to rest in the middle of my back, pressing me slowly against him, my body fitting perfectly against his…

I broke away from Sonny, turning my head to the side and letting out a huge yawn. Sonny laughed softly, not letting me move away from his body, where I was slowly warming up from his warmth.

'You're tired,' He stated simply and I nodded. 'Sleep babe, you're safe now…sleep, I'm here,' he whispered as I nodded again, placing my head on his chest.

'Wait a sec…' he mumbled, pulling away from me for a moment, pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt, throwing them over the side of the bed before undoing his belt and pulling off his jeans, so he was left in just his boxers, he noticed me watching him,

'What?' He laughed quietly, shuffling back to the middle of the bed, dropping his jeans over the side to, and pulling me close again, 'you don't expect me to sleep fully clothed do you?' He said, kissing the top of my head as I cuddled down in to the bed and snuggled closer in to him.

'And you know you'd warm up faster if you weren't wearing anything,' he added cheekily winking at me, I nudged him lightly, not wanting to actually push him away from me, he was to warm.

'Oh shut it you…' I giggled, burrowing in to him, curling up tightly,

'What, its just biology?' He murmured to me, and I kissed his collarbone,

'I think we'll leave that biology to your imagination for now darlin'.' I whispered, 'right now I wanna sleep.' I whispered, yawning again. Sonny nodded, giving me one last kiss before hugging me to him, both of us ignoring the fact I was naked except for Sam's t-shirt, all my clothes down with the hotel, getting dried, and that Sonny was naked except for a pair of low-slung boxers.

**Part 18:**

I didn't wake until I heard Sam and Jack's voices, quietly discussing me, I kept my eyes shut and focussed on what they were saying,

'I think we need to take her to counselling of some sort.' I heard Sam whisper, Beth's voice chimed in,

'Sam you know that's not fair, maybe she'll be a lot happier now she's got Sonny. I mean look at them…' I felt four pair of eyes turn to looks at the bed where the two of us still lay. I opened my eyes a crack and looked straight. I was looking at Sonny's chest, I moved slightly to the side and saw the pillow. Sonny's arms were wrapped around my back and he was asleep on his back, I was on top of him, my legs between his, my arms hugging the side of his body, my head resting on his chest.

'Anyways, Sonny doesn't look like he'd want to break up with her anytime soon.' Beth finished, 'Have you seen the way he looks at her? Even when she's just woken up and she's a mess. She could wear anything she wanted and he'd still look at her as if he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He looks at her with love clear in his eyes every time. He doesn't ever want to let her out of his sight, you saw how destroyed he was when she ran away yesterday, and how happy he was, seeing her after only a few hours of her being at school.' I heard Louisa's agreement,

'She's right Jack, Hannah won't need anything when she's got Sonny, she realises now that no matter how much she gets put through at school, that she's got You and Sam, her best friends, practically brothers, Beth, who'll always be there for her when she needs her, Me, who can keep her sane and safe at school, and Sonny. The loving, caring, devoted boyfriend.' I heard Jack and Sam agree before I cracked my eyes open again, looking up at Sonny's face.

One of Sonny's arms moved from my back and his finger pressed against his lips.

'Shhh…' he breathed and I nodded, he pulled the covers up a bit more, so we were no longer visible to the rest of the room, sliding his other hand down to my waist, pulling me up a bit on top of him so our faces were level, he gently took hold of my chin, pulling my lips down to meet his waiting lips. I melted in to the kiss, letting my hands move, one to his waist, where they met the elastic of his boxers, playing with the band, the other hand to his shoulder, giving me something to lean on as I leaned in to the kiss. His hand that had been on my chin slid down the curve at the side of my body, stopping at the curve of my chest, resting there. We blocked out the discussion going on in the room, my tongue poking through my lips and playing with the ring through his lip.

I suddenly heard the rest of the room fall silent, it registered in my mind but I didn't do anything about it, I kept kissing Sonny pressing myself tighter on top of him. Suddenly, I felt arms on my waist that defiantly were not Sonny's. Unexpectedly, I was in the air, Sam and Jack had grabbed myself and the covers, picking me up, away from Sonny. Sonny yelled out as I was ripped away from him, along with the covers. Sam flipped me over his shoulder, wrapped in the covers. The others were already dressed when Jack chucked Sonny's clothes to him,

'Get dressed, we can all hear you kissing you morons.' He laughed as Sonny pulled on his jeans and top. Beth and Louisa had already collected all our stuff from around the room.

'We're going to get your clothes, and then we're going to get breakfast.' Sam said, opening the door. And leading the way downstairs. When we got to the reception he handed me over to Jack, who put me down on Sonny's lap in one of the chairs while Sam went to the desk to get my clothes back. He handed them to Beth and Louisa, with the instructions to take me to the toilets, which they did, helping me pull on my clothes, even though I'd finally warmed up.

'I know you were planning on sending me to counselling.' I moaned, tugging a brush through my hair in the mirror of the toilets.

'Hannah,' Beth said, grabbing my hand and stopping me and I ripped it through the tangles, wincing as it ripped out the knots.

'Hannah, you heard what we said, we're not sending you anywhere.' Beth whispered, taking the brush off me and doing it for me.

'Whatever...' I mumbled as Louisa grabbed my chin, turning my face towards her,

'Gedd off...' I moaned as she began to apply minute amounts of make-up, she ignored me and carried on so I let her and Beth fuss over me for a moment longer before pulling away.

'Can we go now?' I whined, sounding like a 5 year old.

'N'aww does someone miss Sonny?' Beth teased, and I pouted and nodded at her. She laughed,

'Don't you ever tire of kissing him?' She giggled, opening the door.

'No way, never.' I laughed, shaking my head and passing Beth to get out the door. Sonny, Sam and Jack were all standing the other end of the lobby, leaning against the reception desk, waiting for us to come out.

I saw the look on Sonny's face as I walked out, his face instantly lit up. I grinned widely and started to run across the lobby, ignoring the loud thuds of my Dr Marten's as I ran. I ignored the disapproving glares from other couples leaving and entering the lobby and launched myself up, straight in to Sonny's arms. He caught me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he placed his hands under my bum to support me. An elderly couple walked past and tutted as he kissed my neck.

'Sonny, I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I was stupid running off like that. I promise I will never ever do something like that to you, Sam and Jack ever again. I promise.' I whispered in his ear as he kissed my neck again.

'It's fine, I understand just never scare me like that again. When I saw Sam carry you out of that alley, I thought...I thought you were dead...' He whispered back. I took his chin in my hand, pulling his lips to mine,

'I'm so sorry,' I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me harder,

'Leave it Hannah...' He murmured and I nodded. He smiled against my lips and put me down. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist, pulling me over to where the others were standing.

'Now you two are quite finished eating each other's faces off, do you want breakfast?' Sam asked, taking Beth's hand and leading her outside. I didn't have to answer my growling stomach answered for all of us.

**Part 19:**

We found a small cafe on the sea front,

'Shall we go in here?' Sonny asked, looking around at the rest of us. I nodded hungrily and grabbed his hand, pulling his through the door.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Sam laughed as the others followed my lead. The woman behind the counter stared at us as we entered. I guess we did look a bit of a state. Sam and Jack both tall, muscled and good looking, Sonny, smaller, muscled and good looking, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. Me, a small, short black haired girl, pierced and scarred. Then Beth and Louisa, both of them taller than both Me and Sonny, both of them beautiful.

'We alright to sit where ever?' Sam asked her and she nodded, dumbstruck. Sonny pulled me towards one of the tables near the front window, Jack went to follow but I saw Louisa put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Instead, she led him towards a table at the back of the cafe, near the counter. Sam slid after Beth in to one of the booths at the other side of the room.

Sonny smiled across the table at me, reaching across and taking my hands across the table. I lifted my feet off the floor, placing them in his lap and he winked at me. The waitress came over to our table and glanced at me briefly, before turning to Sonny, a dazzling smile on her face. She flipped her blonde hair back, and batted her eyes at him,

'What can I get you darlin'?' She asked.

'Can we have some toast, a coffee, and a tea for my beautiful girl here...' He said, squeezing my hands gently. She shot me a dirty glare before turning back to Sonny,

'Of course, I'll get those for you right away...' she said, her voice dripping sweetness, and she turned and glided away. I rolled my eyes and shot her a dirty glare at her back.

'Hey, don't be silly you...' Sonny laughed, reaching one hand up, under my chin, turning my face back to his. 'Why would I even take a second glance at her when you're sitting right opposite me?' He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I shrugged.

'I dunno, because she's pretty and I'm not?' I mumbled and he laughed softly,

'Don't be daft, you're not pretty, you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Honest truth that love...' he said, looking straight in my eyes.

I smiled slightly at him and he leaned over to the table beside us, taking the sugar bowl off that table and putting it one ours and my smile widened. He knew I like sugar in my tea. He glanced sideways as a crash from behind the counter came. The waitress began walking over to our table with our food and drinks. All of a sudden, Sonny pulled on my hands, which he was holding either side of the sugar bowl, and I lurched forwards across the table.

'Sonny what are you...' I asked, surprised, but I couldn't completes my sentence. Sonny's lips had met mine over the sugar bowl on the table, my lips began to move automatically in time with his, letting his tongue explore everywhere, my tongue flicking against his lip ring. The waitress reached our table and cleared her throat loudly. Sonny pulled back from me and glared at her,

'Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?' He growled before crushing his lips back on to mine. I heard Sam snort with laughter from somewhere and the waitress banged down the tray on the table next to us.


End file.
